Wood Manipulation
The power to manipulate wood. Variation of Plant Manipulation. Also Called * Dendrokinesis * Ligneokinesis * Tree Manipulation * Wood Control * Wood Style/Mokuton (木遁) * Xylokinesis Capabilities Users can create, shape and manipulate wood/woody plants, including trees, shrubs and lianas. They can cause wood to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate wood by rearranging DNA structure, revive withered or dead wood or manipulate the dead wood as well as living. Applications * Botanical Communication * Manipulate the properties of wood. ** Rearrange the genetic structure in wood/woody plants, including creation of mutant wood/woody plants. * Move/lift wood. ** Flight with wood. ** Matter Surfing using wood/woody plants or their parts. * Plant Empathy * Plant Enhancement * Plant Growth * Sawdust Manipulation * Seismic Sense through wood/woody plants, especially roots. * Wood Attacks * Wood Generation/Branch Generation to create wood/branches/roots/trunks and etc. * Xylokinetic Constructs Techniques * Floraportation using wood/woody plants. * Healing Plant using wood/woody plants. * Wood Absorption * Wood Empowerment * Wood Mimicry * Wood Transmutation * Xylokinetic Combat * Xylokinetic Regeneration Variations * Flower Manipulation * Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation * Leaf Manipulation * Pollen Manipulation * Sap Manipulation * Seed Manipulation * Spore Manipulation * Wood Embodiment * Wood Magic Associations * Architecture Manipulation for buildings of wood. * Flora Energy Manipulation via wood. * Fortification Creation * Forest Manipulation * Furniture Manipulation * Light Absorption from photosynthesis. * Organic Manipulation * Oxygen Generation * Paper Manipulation cellulose based paper. * Plant Manipulation Universe Variations Some universes consider Wood to be a source of life, allowing the user to access Life-Force Generation, Life-Force Absorption or even Life-Force Manipulation. Limitations * May be unable to create wood, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Most users are powerless in areas without wood/woody plants or at least potential for wood/woody plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). * High levels of radiation in a concentrated area may cause defects in the ability. * Users may be only able to control certain types of wood/woody plants. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * May have limits on the amount/time user can control. * Attacks from Fire Manipulation and/or Ice Manipulation can pose an issue. * Wood attracts lightning. Known Users Gallery File:Tree_Shield.jpg|Azuma (Fairy Tail) controlling tree roots to form a sturdy wooden shield. File:Swamp_thing.jpg|Swamp Thing (DC Comics) File:Corneliatree.jpg|Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) File:The_Wood_(Cardcaptor_Sakura).jpg|The Wood (Cardcaptor Sakura) 2505d1196431573-naruto-shippuden-37-yamato1.jpg|Yamato (Naruto) can use the Wood Style thanks to Hashirama Senju's cells that were implanted into him… File:Wood_Style,_Four_Pillars_House.png|…and using Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu/Wood Release: Four Pillar House Technique to construct something as intricate as a house for overnight camping. File:Wood_Release_Wood_Dragon.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) using Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu to create a wooden dragon that will drain its victims of their life-force. Obito's Wood Release.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu/Wood Release: Cutting Spring to Impale his opponents… Wood Release Cutting Springs.gif|…and channeling it through the Ten-Tails, killing multiple opponents. File:Zetsu_mayfly.gif|White Zetsu (Naruto) have a limited version of Wood Release due to having Hashirama's cells mixed into them. File:Venusaur_using_Frenzy_Plant.png|Venusaur (Pokémon) using Frenzy Plant to create gigantic tree roots that will smash the opponents. File:Wooden_Celebi.png|Celebi (Pokémon) using its telekinetic and nature powers to control wood, forming a powerful giant shell to crush its opposition. Shinrin_Kamui_art.png|Shinji Nishiya/Kamui Woods' (Boku no Hero Academia) Arbor Quirk allows him to control, generate and sprout the wood on his body. File:Yashahime_human.jpg|Yashahime (Magic User Kurohime) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Plant-based Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Life-Based Powers